To keep it or not to keep it that is the question
by mannyfan
Summary: Manny is back to her old games ruling the school with her look but she's unhappy but doesn't want to change he look but when Manny finds out a big serect about the after-math of her one night stand two weeks ago with Craig and how does Ashley
1. Default Chapter

Too Keep it or Not to keep it That is the question  
  
Craig walked to the Where he could hear the Band Practing the Same Place Manny and Him had Had Sex or Made love or Whatever he just wanted to burn it down to stop reminding him over and over again what he did.  
  
Spinner:Dude were getting so much better  
  
A girl with Long black hair and The shortest Mini skirt Craig had ever seen and a Tiny Blue Tank top got up. It was Manny.  
  
Manny:They really are getting good.  
  
Craig:M...M..Manny what are you doing here  
  
Manny:I Had to drop this off for Angie Before I left for school  
  
Manny handed Craig a parrot  
  
Manny:It's for her Show and Tell project  
  
Craig:Um Thanks I'll make sure she gets it  
  
Manny:Thanks  
  
Before Manny left Jimmy got an idea jimmy "Accidently" droped his Guitar Pic.  
  
Jimmy:Man I Droped My Guitar Pic  
  
Marco:No you....  
  
Jimmy hit Marco in his arm as Manny turned around Manny rolled her eyes she knew what he was doing enough guys droped things for her to pick to know what he was doing Manny looked over at Jimmy with a smirk and bent sexly over and picked up the Pic as Jimmy and Spinner strentched their necks to check Manny out.  
  
Manny:Here you go  
  
Jimmy:Um......T..Thanks Manny  
  
Manny:Your welcome well I better get going to school before It get really cold out there  
  
Jimmy:I'll walk with you it's time for me to get to school too  
  
Manny looked at Craig as though she knew he was a little jealous Jimmy and Manny walked out and spinner got up from the drums.  
  
Craig:Where are you going?  
  
Spinner:To make sure Jimmy doesn't make a fool of himself  
  
Marco:Yeah I bet  
  
Spinner:Dude shut up I love Paige Manny's hot and everything but she's no paige  
  
Marco:Whatever you say  
  
Spinner walked out trying to catch up with Jimmy and Manny.  
  
Craig closed the door and Sat on the couch where him and Manny had sex.  
  
Marco:What happened with you and Ashley last night one mintue you two are making out and then your gone.  
  
Craig:Me and Ash went all the way last night  
  
Marco:Cool so you guys a serious item now you know you love her  
  
Craig:I mean Love is such a big word  
  
Marco:Craig you didn't  
  
Craig:Didn't What  
  
Marco:Have sex with ashley when your not sure you love her  
  
Craig:Ok I didn't  
  
Marco:I'm serious  
  
Craig:Listen It just happened But i'm sure give me some time and I will love ash just as much as She loves me now come on we're going to be late for school  
  
Marco rolled his eyes and put his guitar down  
  
When Craig and Marco got into the school there was a huge crowd of boys by the foyer Craig tried hard to see what was going on craig turned to go but heard Ashley call his name.  
  
Ashley fought her way threw the crowd and finally got to craig.  
  
Craig:What's going on over there?  
  
Ashley:Sully and Manny got into this huge fight and Manny slaped him and then she told him it was over now all the guys are trying to get to her Jt's trying to get her away from them but the crowd is getting bigger.  
  
Craig:Your kidding  
  
Ashley:Those it look like i'm kidding  
  
Craig:I got an Idea  
  
Craig ran into the gym and Came out onto the foyer and Grabbed Jt and Manny into the gym and closed the gym.  
  
Manny sat down on the gym floor she looked horrible she looked like she was sick or something.  
  
Craig:Manny are you ok  
  
Manny looked up at Craig her eyes watered and she ran out of the gym 


	2. Rage

Craig ran after Manny but it wasn't that hard to catch up to her being though she had heels on Manny slowed down and stoped Craig wasn't sure if she was going to stop or keep going but she didn't she just began to talk without even turning to look at Craig.  
  
Manny:Craig can you answer me this question What did I ever do?  
  
Craig took a step forward but Manny heard the sound of his feet Move and Moved up.  
  
Craig:Ok What are you talking about  
  
Manny:I mean I try to be a sweet person,I tried to help people,i Tried to be noticed but No one ever gave a Damn  
  
Craig eyes widened  
  
Craig:Manny calm down What are you talking about  
  
Manny spun around at the question  
  
Manny:Craig I'm talking about Me why do people just walk all over me or dislike me when I just try to do the right thing  
  
Craig:Manny there was Crowd of guys out there just waiting to talk to you  
  
Manny:You still don't get it their not waiting to talk to me because they think i'm a smart person or they think i'm sweet or I could do anything but walk around the school with Mini skirts and thong.  
  
Craig tried again to walk closer to Manny and this time Manny made no attempt to move she just moved Backwards and slid down a near by locker which happened to belong to Sully.  
  
Craig sat next to Manny  
  
Craig:Manny what is really bothering you  
  
Manny looked over at him why did he have this way of seeing right through her.  
  
Manny stod up and opened Sully's locker and showed him a sheet of paper.  
  
It read,  
  
Hey sully You know your girl Manuella  
  
Yeah  
  
Did you?  
  
Did I what?  
  
Did you and Manuella you know?  
  
Yeah totally  
  
So are you know done with her because she's really hott and I was wondering now that you got into her pants would you let me and my boys have her  
  
Yeah take her I'm through with her  
  
Craig face fulled with anger he felt like going over to sully and beating the crap out of him  
  
Manny:They talked about me like I was a piece of trash I mean sometimes I even feel like Trash the way guys stare at me and their girlfriends start to argue with them or break up with them to see the hurt in their eyes it's terrible but the thing is I don't want to change my clothes i like my clothes but I just want people to look at me as a person and not just a girl pants you can get into.  
  
Craig:Manny i'm sorry guys are jerks  
  
Manny's eyes narrowed  
  
Manny:Like your any different  
  
Craig rose from the ground  
  
Craig:What are you talking about?!  
  
Manny:You totally used me that night  
  
Craig:Manny you knew what you were doing it was your idea anyway  
  
Manny:Yeah so I'm the slut right IT ALL MY FALULT RIGHT WELL YOU KNOW WHAT CRAIG MANNING YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!  
  
Manny took of her shoes and ran into the girls washroom 


	3. Fights

After a couple oh periods of Scienc Craig finally got to talk to Manny.  
  
Craig:There she is  
  
Spinner who was walking next to Jimmy looked around for Ashley thinking that's who he was talking about but didn't see her.  
  
Spinner:Where?  
  
Craig:There  
  
Craig pointed in Manny's direction  
  
Spinner:Dude your talking about Manny  
  
Craig:Duh?  
  
Spinner shook his head and looked down and noticed Craig holding a pair of high heels  
  
Spinner:Got a Pretty dress to match those heels  
  
Jimmy looked over at Craig and brusted into laughter  
  
Craig:Man Shut up their Manny's  
  
Spinner:Oh I get it your going to slip the shoe on her feet and then you will call her your Sleeping Beauty  
  
Jimmy quickly stoped laughing  
  
Jimmy:Dude that was Cinderella and the guy didn't know who the shoe belonged to so he went around looking for girls who foot matched it  
  
Spinner:Man that's a chick flick I wouldn't know what happened  
  
The bell rung  
  
Spinner and Jimmy ran to class but Craig walked over to Manny who was still getting her books Craig noticed she had changed her outfit she now had on a Black Spaghetti top and Really tight low riders that made a chill go up craig spine.  
  
Craig:Need help with that  
  
Manny turned around  
  
Manny:No thank.......  
  
With that all of Manny's books fell  
  
Manny:DAMN IT!!  
  
Craig:Calm down it's just your books  
  
Manny bent down and so did Craig  
  
Manny:Sorry just having a really bad day  
  
Craig:Manny about what happened early I wasn't trying to call you a slut but....  
  
Manny:Craig you don't have to apologize I really didn't mean to snap on you it's just that I was really upset  
  
Craig:It's ok  
  
Craig helped Manny Pick up her books then Sully walked by with a sly look on his face  
  
Sully:Hey Manuella  
  
Sully blew a kiss a Manny,Manny rolled her eyes but Craig couldn't take his eyes off of him  
  
Sully walked by Manny and Hit her on her butt That was the last straw Craig pushed Sully up Against the locker and and Sully pushed back harder but he wasn't strong enough for craig.Sully then punched Craig flat in the Stomach and Craig punched back harder making Sully's nose bleed the next thing Manny knew they were Punching each other Manny screamed for them to stop but neither one listened Manny decided the only way to stop the fight was stop it herself.Manny tried to stop them but when she stepped in Sully accidently Punched her in the face immedaitly causing her to fall to the ground and her face turn Fire red.Craig and Sully stoped and turned to Manny as she sat their with a eye slowly swelling up and turning black.Manny couldn't hear anything but a soft voice screaming her name it was Jt.  
  
Jt ran over to Manny and bent down to examine her eye  
  
Jt:Are you ok?  
  
Manny nodded with tears coming down  
  
Jt stood up  
  
Jt:What the hell happened  
  
Sully started to explian but stumbled over his words  
  
Jt decided just to cut him off  
  
Jt:Just go to Class GO!!!  
  
Sully usually would have punched the daylights out of Jt for yelling at him like that but just walked off.  
  
Craig stared at Manny and then looked at Jt who eyes were also saying Leave Craig looked back down at Manny and walked off.  
  
Jt helped Manny up  
  
Jt:Manny are you sure your ok  
  
Manny:Yeah i'm fine thanks  
  
Jt:Your welcome besides what are friends  
  
Manny:We're friends again even after how I treated you with Sully  
  
Jt:Ofcourse we're still friends You'll have to give me some time to get over you but yeah we're friends.  
  
Jt looked at Manny's eye  
  
Jt:Well looks like it's not going to turn black but it's sure going to swell up it's going to be huge Tommorrow Morning  
  
Manny:Thanks Doctor Yorke  
  
Jt:Ha Ha I'm no doctor but i've been punched long enough to know when it's going to turn black  
  
Jt suddenly looked pasted Manny and Into her locker  
  
Jt:Isn't that what you were wearing this Morning  
  
Manny:Yeah but I sort of threw up all over  
  
Jt:Gross  
  
Manny:Tell me about it  
  
Jt looked around then his eyes meet one of Manny's books that was on the floor it read "WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT TEEN PREGNANCY" 


	4. Someone who understands

Jt looked hard at the book and then bent down to pick it up but Manny grabbed it first.Manny gathered her books and threw them into her locker she didn't really need all of them she only needed one but she thought that if anyone asked what she was reading she would give them a school book.Manny tried to avoid Jt's stare but it was like a beaming Sun.Manny soon became annoyed and Slammed her locker.  
  
Manny:Can I help you with something?  
  
Jt:Manny that's your book  
  
Manny:Well it's with me isn't it  
  
Jt:Are you.....you....Pregnant  
  
Manny eyes watered this would be her first time admitting it to anyone she hadn't even admit it to herself but the tears coming down her cheek let him know he just grabbed Manny tight and let her cry until the top of his shirt was soaked.  
  
Manny whiped tears from her face and pulled back from Jt's hug even though neither Manny wanted to or Jt wanted her to.  
  
Jt:So what sre you going to do  
  
Manny:I was thinking of seeing Mrs.Nelson during my lunch period but now I just want to talk to her as soon as possible.  
  
Jt:Ok do you want me to come  
  
Manny:No You should stay in school I wouldn't want to get you into any trobule  
  
Jt:Ok will you be over there after School  
  
Manny:Yeah I was suppose to spend the night helping Emma with some project for her S.I.T.E. thing  
  
Jt:Ok  
  
Manny:Bye  
  
Jt walked away Manny had one more peroid it to Lunch but couldn't wait she had to talk to Mrs.Nelson now.Manny looked around then when she was sure that the hall way was clear she ran out of the school.  
  
Manny kept Walking into she got to Mrs.Nelson's house and stoped at the front door.  
  
Manny rung the bell twice and thought just to run away but Mrs.Nelson answered the door.  
  
Spike:Hey Manny shouldn't you be in school  
  
Manny:Yeah I was but.....  
  
Spike:But what  
  
Spike was holding the baby who had just started to cry  
  
Manny:But I needed to talk to someone  
  
Spike:Well Emma is downstairs (Shhh Spike said swaying the crying baby.)  
  
Manny:I meant someone like you  
  
Spike:Um...ok come in  
  
Spike let Manny in and Manny sat on the couch beside Spike  
  
Manny:Mrs.Nelson  
  
Spike:Call me Spike  
  
Manny:Ok Spike Um....(Manny looked down at the crying baby and asked a question she wasn't orignally going to ask) Can I hold the baby  
  
Spike:Um...ok here you go  
  
Spike carefully handed Manny the baby and Manny started to slowly rock the baby.  
  
Spike:Your good with babies  
  
Manny:I guess  
  
Spike:Manny I know you didn't come all the way over here just to rock My baby though I appercaite it  
  
Manny:Your right I didn't I came over here because I didn't know who I could talk to I mean the only person I could think of was you since you have been in my shoes before.  
  
Spike:What do you mean?  
  
Manny:I'm...(Tears started coming down then they just started to gush out)I'm pregnant  
  
Spike picked up the baby who had quickly fallen asleep and placed the baby down And walked back over to Manny and gave her a tight hug. 


	5. Getting help from MrsNelson aka someo...

After about ten Minutes Spike pulled back now in tears and whiped tears from Manny's face.  
  
Spike:Look at us Crying all over the place  
  
Manny:Yeah Maybe I should just go  
  
Spike:No No please stay I mean you already left school and you can't go back now I mean your parents will understand  
  
Manny:Oh No how Am I going to tell my Parents they are going to kill me  
  
Spike:Manny calm down you parents might be rough on you at first but they'll soon understand  
  
Manny:My parents aren't like other parents I Mean they will dis own me from the family,Kill me,  
  
Spike:I'm sure they won't  
  
Manny:They even said it once we were talking about this girl in a teen movie who got pregnant they said Manuella if you were to ever get Pregnant we'll Disown you and Kill who ever got you pregnant My dad his a gun collection  
  
Spike:Ok Manny breathe Remember I've been in your shoes and My Mom was the same way she was talking to some parents about how silly it was for teenage girls to get pregnant but in the long run she helped me.  
  
Manny:Still can I stay here until I figure out what i'm going to tell them I mean besides you can tell me what to say and how to hold a baby and how to tell the father and all sorts of other stuff  
  
Spike:Yeah I guess but you have to ask your parents can you stay over and about the father who is it if you don't mind if I ask it's not that older guy Emma told me about is it  
  
Manny:No it's someone you know  
  
Spike:Jt  
  
Manny:No  
  
Spike:Well the only other boy I know you've had a thing for is CRAIG!!!!  
  
Manny:It's him  
  
Spike:But Manny I thought he had a girlfriend  
  
Manny:He does I mean when we got together him and his girlfriend had just got into a fight and my boyfriend was spending more time with his friends than me and craig was upset about his girlfriend Ashley um..Ashley Kerwin and ran out and I ran after him then one thing led to another and then the next day I'm thinking we're a couple and he tells his girlfriend right in front of me that he loves her.  
  
Spike:Manny i'm so sorry I know that had to be tough  
  
Spike gave Manny another Hug as Manny's eyes started to water.  
  
Then Emma came upstairs sneezing and coughing  
  
Emma:Mom I still feel.....  
  
Spike:Um...Em you should be in Bed  
  
Emma:Hey Manny(Sneezes in between words)What are you doing here are you ok  
  
Manny:Yeah I just got myself in some trobule but don't worry yourself you should really get some rest  
  
Emma:Manny(Sneezes)You sound like my Mom I'm fine  
  
Manny eyes watered  
  
Manny:Great i'm not even a mother yet and i'm already giving Motherly advice  
  
Emma:(Coughs)A mother yet Your not Pregnant are you  
  
Manny:Yeah I am Em  
  
Emma didn't ask anymore questions she just walked over and gave her a hug coughing and sneezing all over her.  
  
Later after school was had let out Manny helped around the house making sure Emma stayed in bed and helping spike keep the baby quite.Manny decided to call home and ask her parents could she stay over.  
  
Mrs.Santos picked up Manny hoped her dad or brother would pick up but her mother picked up her mother could sense something was wrong with Manny a mile away.  
  
Mrs.Santos:Hello Santos residence  
  
Manny:Hey Mom  
  
Mrs.Santos:Are you still helping Emma with that project  
  
Manny:Yeah you remembered  
  
Mrs.Santos:Yeah  
  
Manny:But Emma is sick and I think i'm coming down with something(Fake sneeze) and Mrs.Nelson took my Temperature and said I had a fever and since Emma is sick I thought maybe I should stay with them just until I get over my cold so I won't give any of you guys a cold(Another fake sneeze) so Carlos won't miss school and you and Dad won't miss a day of work  
  
Mrs.Santos:Manuella I don't know Spike is probably busy with the baby and Snake and emma  
  
Manny:No she said it was no trobule at all(Fake cough)  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ok I guess but I'm coming over to check up on you  
  
Manny:NO!! I mean(Fake cough )You'll just come over here and want to take me home then I'll give everyone a cold and you guys will all miss a day of work and Carlos a day of school  
  
Mrs.Santos:Manuella just to bring you your stuff and bring you by some of your medicine I always give you  
  
Manny:But Mami.....  
  
Mrs.Santos:No buts I coming over and I want you and Emma laying down when I get there Emma may not be my daughter but I still treat her like one of mine and since you are one of mine I want you two in bed  
  
Manny:Yes Mami  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ok bye sweetheart  
  
Manny:Bye Mami(Fake sneeze)  
  
Manny hung up the phone  
  
Emma:Did she buy it?  
  
Manny:Yeah I can stay over but now She's coming over to drop of somethings and she wants BOTH of us in bed  
  
Emma:So (Sneeze)  
  
Manny:She's going to know that i'm not really sick  
  
Spike:I can fix that  
  
Manny:How  
  
Spike:Just follow me 


	6. Gameplan and Bad news on a Sunday

Gameplan And bad news on a Sunday  
  
Manny and Emma were downstairs in Emma's Basement/Room in the bed  
  
Spike:Before we do anything Can I ask you a small question  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Spike:What happened to your eye  
  
Manny:Craig and my ex- boyfriend got into a fight I tried to break it up and this was the thanks I got  
  
Spike:Ok Manny I'm not sure I want to lie to your mother the only reason I'm doing this is because I've been in those shoes and I know how scared I was to tell my parents.  
  
Manny:So your still going to help me  
  
Spike:Yeah I guess and that eye might help  
  
Manny:What do you mean?  
  
Spike:Look at Emma's eyes their real puffy right so all we have to do is carefully make your other eye puffy  
  
Manny:Ok perfect I know I'm allergic to pepper so I'll just grab this pepper here put some in my nose it will make me sneeze Alot and I will put some in my mouth which in like ten mintues will make my tongue bumpy and my throat to hurt for about 20 mintues that will work perfect  
  
Spike:Ok be carefull I don't want you to get really hurt  
  
Manny:I won't but what are we going to do about the fever my mother always feels my forehead before anything  
  
Spike:Ok all you have to do is put a hot towel over your forehead and it makes it hot  
  
Emma:Mom(SneezE)That is the dumbest idea I ever heard(Sneeze)  
  
Spike:Emma please It works  
  
Manny:Ok so can you just bring down the pepper and the hot towel  
  
Spike:I'll be right back  
  
After about 20 mintues They were ready to put their game plan to work and Mrs.Santos was at the door with Manny's clothes.Spike came to the door with the baby who had just waking up from his nap.  
  
Mrs.Santos:Hello Spike  
  
Spike:Hello Maria  
  
Mrs.Santos:How is Snake doing  
  
Spike:Better and Your husband Carlos  
  
Mrs.Santos:Fine still stubborn but fine  
  
Spike:Ok so Emma's room is down here she wanted more privacy and so she has less privacy beacuse we check-up on her 247  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ha Me and My husband keep a tight ring around Manuella and Carlos  
  
Mrs.Santos:Here is My sweetheart  
  
Manny:Hi.....Mami(Fake cough)  
  
Mrs.Santos:Oh baby don't talk it hurts your throat And Emma their must be one of those bugs going around  
  
Spike:Yeah Me and Snake thought that too  
  
Manny:Mami maybe you should go before I give you what I got(Fake sneezes)  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ok but first here's your Pj's,Your Teddy bear,Your cold medicine,Your cd player for music to listen to all your favorite songs.  
  
Manny:Thank you Mami....  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ok well i'm going to go home but Spike keep in touch ok let me know how they're doing  
  
Spike:Sure  
  
Mrs.Santos Walked upstairs and kissed the baby on the forehead and gave spike a hug and went home spike came back down.  
  
Spike:Your mom seems like she'd understand  
  
Manny:She seems that way but if she found out I was pregnant i'd be dead right now.  
  
Spike:I guess but you have to face the music sometime  
  
Manny:Just not today I better get out of this bed before I really catch what Emma has  
  
The week went by fast it was now Sunday and Manny had to tell her Mom today.But at Joey's their was some unexpecting news.  
  
Craig:Your What  
  
Ashley:Craig i'm......Pregnant 


	7. Left alone and Cold

Left Alone and Cold but someone always comes to the rescue  
  
Mrs.Santos and Mr.Santos sat frozen on the couch by the news and Manny's older brother sat frozen at the top of the stairs listening to their whole conversation finally as Manny waited for them to say something her Dad got up and in the loudest and angriest tone she had ever heard her dad yell he screamed,  
  
Mr.Santos:GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manny:What?  
  
Even Mrs.Santos was against that idea  
  
Mrs.Santos:Honey please just calm down  
  
Mr.Santos:NO MARIA I WANT HER OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Manny:Please Papi.....  
  
Mr.Santos:I WILL NOT HAVE A SLUT LIVING IN MY HOUSE  
  
Manny eyes grew wide she knew what she did was stupid and wrong but she was no slut.  
  
Manny:FINE!!!  
  
Manny stormed up the stairs walking past her brother giving him a look before she ran into her room to pack her clothes she could her mother and father aruging about it more and then him saying end of decision.Manny tried to drown out the sounds but she couldn't until someone entered her room and closed the door it was her brother.  
  
Carlos:Manny baby what were you thinking having sex at your age and not using protection  
  
Manny:I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT I DON'T KNOW!!!!  
  
Manny stoped packing and looked over at her brother she had never yelled at him in her life he walked over to her and hugged her tight and let her cry into his shirt.  
  
Back at Joey's  
  
Craig and Ashley had just told Joey after Joey had sent Angie upstairs.  
  
Craig:Joey Ash I need some air  
  
Joey:Okay but when you get back we're going to talk some more  
  
Craig got up off the couch and opened the door as the fresh air hit his face he couldn't believe what had just happened to him he had just become a father at the age of 15 how could this happen it never occured to him that having sex once without proctection could lead to someone getting pregnant though he heard it all the time.Craig walked around the block and went to the train tracks where he had went before but before it was to run away this time it was to get his mind off his new baby.  
  
Back at Manny's  
  
Carlos helped her pack even though when she first asked him he started to take things out by the time they were done he turned to manny and hugged her.  
  
Carlos:Maybe this is just for a week or so you know how he could never be mad at his baby girl.  
  
Manny:That's just it I'm not his baby girl any more  
  
Carlos hugged her tighter but let her go at the sound of the door opening It was Mr.Santos who looked like he was going to tell her to get out but before he could say anything Manny pulled her roll suitecase off the bed and grabbed her jacket and walked by her father and Pulled off the neacklace he gave her when she was 3 years old that said I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU And threw it on the ground and pushed pasted him her mother waited by the door ready to say she was sorry.  
  
Manny walked by and stoped her mother stood there crying and Crying Manny had stoped crying and finally reached the door and looked back at her father who turned away from her shining hazel eyes which he could see were watering from the top of the staircase.Manny's Mom hugged her tight and said her sorrys and her I love yous but they didn't mean a thing because at this point it all was a lie.Manny figured she would tell Craig and she would stay with him.  
  
When Manny reached Craig's house she could see Ashley and Joey talking but didn't see Craig so she thought Maybe he was upstairs or gone or something but when she reached the top of the stairs she heard someone call her.  
  
Voice:Hey Manny what are you doing here.  
  
Manny spun around and saw Craig she immedaitly ran over to him and broke down into tears and tried to explian the story but the only thing Craig heard was that she was Pregnant.  
  
Craig:Manny wait slow down did you say you were Pregnant  
  
Manny:Yes and My parents kicked me out so I was wonderjng Maybe If I could stay here  
  
Craig:Why can't you stay with Sully  
  
Manny looked at him not fully understanding the question  
  
Manny:Why would I stay with Sully?  
  
Craig:Isn't he the father remember the Note..........  
  
Manny:That note was a lie I never had Sex with anyone but you  
  
Two people who knew Manny had heard the whole thing and was standing by a bush ease droping  
  
Craig:But Ashley's Pregnant I can't take care of two babies by two different girls I mean what happened was a mistake..........  
  
Before Craig could finish Manny took off leaving her Suite Case behind one of the two people that had overheard ran after her Immedaitly and the other stoped and looked at Craig with Disgust and Picked up Manny's Suite Case.Craig tried to talk to the person but it didn't work.  
  
Craig:Emma It's just.........  
  
Emma:It's just Nothing I thought I knew you better(Soft cough oh by the way remember this is a week after emma's cold so I have her getting over the cold) Emma walked off trying to catch up with Manny and the person that ran after her  
  
The person called after her and when the voice finally sunk in she stoped she was out of breath anyway.It was Jt.  
  
Jt:Manny I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear what Craig did was wrong and I'm sorry he treated you like that  
  
Manny turned around  
  
Manny:When Me and Craig first Met I thought maybe he could be the one and then when he broke up with me I thought it was still some hope and When we had sex I thought for sure he was the one but It never seems to work out with us never.......the rest of Manny's words were unclear she just brust out in tears and Jt held her tight.  
  
Emma finally caught up with them and was out of breath when she got to where Jt was holding Manny and she was brusting into tears.  
  
Emma bent down:It's ok Manny you can come stay with Me and my Mom she'll understand  
  
I know your wondering what Emma just getting over a cold what would she be doing outside and with Jt I'll explain next chapter 


	8. Staying With MrsNelson

Staying with Mrs.Nelson  
  
Emma,Jt and Manny walked up to the door where they could hear Snake and Spike pacing threw the house Emma opened the door and her mother immeaditly looked up and started yelling.  
  
Spike:Emma Nelso.......  
  
Emma tilted her head in Manny's direction and Spike stoped and walked over to Manny.  
  
Spike:Manny what are you doing here you should be home  
  
Spike Looked over at her suite case and Guessed what happened  
  
Spike:They didn't  
  
Manny just nodded  
  
Emma:And Craig is being a jerk  
  
Jt:Yeah I otta go back there and beat the........  
  
Manny:Jt! thanks but it's ok  
  
Snake:Wait what's going on  
  
Spike:Manny's Pregnant  
  
Spike turned back to Manny and hugged her  
  
Spike:So Craig's in denial  
  
Manny:Not exactly I guess you can say he's busy  
  
Spike:What?  
  
Manny:Ashley's Pregnant Too  
  
Snake:Does Jermiah know about this?  
  
Manny:No I guess he knows about Ashley but he doesn't know about me and I don't want him either  
  
Spike:Ok  
  
Snake:He needs to know  
  
Spike:But we have to respect her Wishes  
  
Manny:Craig wants nothing to do with the baby he Made that Perfectly clear  
  
Snake:I guess  
  
Manny:So can I stay here for awhile  
  
Spike:Ofcourse you can stay here as long as you want  
  
Manny sat down on the couch  
  
Manny:I'll sleep here  
  
Emma:No you can sleep in My room until I get over My cold and then me and Snake will put a extra Mattress down there and we'll share a room  
  
Manny:No I couldn't Let you do that I'll stay here  
  
Jt:You better take it before she changes her Mind  
  
Manny:Ok I guess  
  
Spike:Jt you better get home  
  
Jt:Yeah it's getting pretty late  
  
Manny&Emma:bye Jt  
  
Jt:Bye Ladies  
  
Snake:Jt Come on I'm taking you  
  
Jt:Ok  
  
Snake and Jt left talking jt giving Snake all the Information the he missed.  
  
Manny:Um....Spike,Emma can I just get some sleep I'm really tired and if i'm going to school Tomorrow  
  
Emma:Your going Back to school tomorrow do you think that's a good idea  
  
Manny:Yeah besides I'm not having as Much Morrning Sickness and I want to go on Like Nothing as happened and I have to tell Paige I can't be on the Spirit Squad  
  
Emma:What are you going to tell her?  
  
Manny:That I just don't want to do it anymore  
  
Emma:I'm so sorry I know how much It meant to you  
  
Manny:Yeah It was Mostly My life but I'll get over it  
  
Manny turned and walked down to Emma's room and Changed into her PJ's as Her mother had put it Manny sat up and thought about the mess she had gotten herself in and thought Craig Helped he should take some responibly for what happened. Manny finally thought of an idea she would tell Ashley what really happened and Ashley would dump Craig and he would be all hers.Manny was pleased with her idea and smiled and rolled over and went to sleep. 


	9. Pain

Pain  
  
Manny Changed into one of her "Old Manny" Outfit a Cute Blue Tank top that stoped above the rim of her Low riders that added a twist to her old look but quickly didn't when she threw over a shirt that said "I Love Boy Bands Sue Me" It was one of her Brother's shirt that hardly Made you think she was wearing Low riders.Manny started upstairs but felt a Jolt of pain hit her stomach and grabbed it tight but didn't pay it any mind Manny just continued up the stairs.Manny walked upstairs to where she had a gasp for air.  
  
Emma:That's what your wearing  
  
Manny:Yeah you don't like it  
  
Emma:Yeah it's great I just thought you would wear something different  
  
Manny:I really wanted to but I think I should get use to going back to the old Manny because in a few Months I'm going to be a little to big to be wearing Belly Shirts and Low riders.  
  
Emma:Oh So are ready to go  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Manny and Emma grabbed their backpacks and walked out of the house.Meeting Jt at the Steps of Degrassi Jt was even surprised but decided not to push Manny on anything.  
  
Manny felt her heart drop when she told Paige she couldn't be on the team anymore.  
  
Flashback  
  
Manny walked up to paige and taped her on the shoulder the way she did when she was asking to join the team and now she was quitting.  
  
Paige:Hey Manny what's up  
  
Manny:I have to tell you something  
  
Paige:What's up I'm really kind of Busy working on the gym for your big time to shine  
  
Manny:About that I think you might want to find a new person Maybe Hazel or Stephanie or some other girl on the team  
  
Paige looked at Manny confused  
  
Paige:Hun you can't be still stressed about doing good I told you a thousands times your the Best girl on the Squad  
  
Manny:Thank you and I couldn't have done it without you but I can't be on the Squad anymore  
  
Paige:What you can't be serious I can't believe I'm saying this but the squad needs you  
  
Manny:Paige I know but I can't  
  
Paige:Manny Please you can't do this the squad needs you Hell I need you  
  
Manny:Paige I can't  
  
Paige became red eyed and full with anger she was bascially begging her and she had shot her down she begged to no one.  
  
Paige:You know what Manny I think that New look has turned you into a different person a Selfish person a person everyone will hate  
  
Manny:Paige you don't understand  
  
Paige:Oh I understand your a selfish Brat and when you realize what a huge mistake your making it will be to late because I no longer want to ever see you with the squad you can give back your Outfit Tomorrow Morning.  
  
Paige pushed pasted Manny and crumbled up a paper that she had worked so hard to type up and had posetd hundreds around the school.  
  
Manny slowly sat on the stairs and picked up the paper that said,"You want the best see the best come see Manuella Santos" It had a huge picture of Manny during an old game cheering.Manny bruied her face into her hands and cried harder and Harder.  
  
End of flashback  
  
The thought of it brung back tears but that just made Manny even more happy about what she was going to do at least one good thing could come from this day.  
  
Manny walked around looking for Craig and Ashley together so she could brust they're happy little Bubble. Then she spoted them and Manny slowly walked over to Ashley who had her back turned to her and who was talking to Craig.Manny taped Ashley on the shoulder and Ashley spun around with a silly grin on her face.  
  
Manny:Hey Ashley  
  
Ashley:Um....Hey Manny what's up  
  
Craig eyes grew big as he looked at Manny he wished she would give him a glance or something but she just looked at Ashley.  
  
Manny:I would like to tell you about your dear Craig  
  
Craig's eyes grew wide what was she doing was she going to tell Ashley or what Manny's eyes met Craig's that were pleaded for her not to tell Manny looked deep into them and realized how much Craig cared for Ashley and that he would hate her forever if she messed things up.  
  
Ashley:What is it Manny?What do you have to tell me about Craig?  
  
Manny looked once more at Craig and Decided it wasn't wroth it he wasn't wroth hurting Ashley.Tears formed in Manny's eyes not from the growing pain that was killing her slowly but about what she was about to do this was her finally giving up on the one guy she thought she loved.  
  
Manny:Craig.....Craig Loves you very Much and I hope you Realize that and the same goes for you Craig you two Belong together Forever and that's what I wanted to say.Craig's heart slowly stoped Pounding so hard and he stoped breathing and Praying so hard.Craig stared at Manny cause he could see as well as Ashley Could that something was wrong and asked what was wrong.  
  
Craig:Manny are you ok you don't look so good  
  
Manny:Yeah I'm fine  
  
Manny whiped the tears that were coming to her face and turned and walked away and Faster and Faster the pain was getting worst she couldn't take it anymore her sight was becoming blury and she could hardly see where she was going until the pain struck again and this time it brought her to her knees and she heard a boy scream her name and run over to her and all she heard was Manny are you alright and the words just echoed through her head as she blacked out. 


	10. The Hosptial and Old feelings

The Hospital and Old feelings  
  
Manny slowly opened her eyes and winced in Pain not from her stomach but from two different people who were tightly holding her hands.She tried to get up but just fell back down when she realized how much pain it was causing.Manny looked over to her Left and saw Emma and Mrs.Nelson to her right she saw Jt who were all sleep.Manny didn't want to wake them so she slowly movef her hands away and Jt immediately jumped hoping it was Manny waking up.  
  
Manny whispered:Sorry Jt I didn't mean to wake you  
  
Jt whispered:I'm just glad I can see the pretty Hazel eyes  
  
Manny smiled lightly but she slowly felt another pain in her stomach and head both and she winced.  
  
Jt whispered:Are you ok?!  
  
Manny whispered:Don't wake them I just feel like someting is stabbing me in My stomach and My head hurts some much do you know anything  
  
Jt whispered:No they only get that information out to your family  
  
Manny:OH! Is my mom,dad and Carlos here  
  
Mrs.Nelson and Emma woke up when they heard Manny's voice  
  
Mrs.Nelson:No your Mom wanted to come but she said Carlos is being Really stubborn about staying out of your life  
  
Manny turned over  
  
Manny:I know I just wish my brother was here that's all  
  
Emma:Well Carlos is here but he's still trying to get more infomation  
  
Manny:REALLY OUCH!!!!  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Manny what's the matter  
  
Manny:It's My stomach and My head it's killing me  
  
They're was a knock on the door and Manny looked over and looked at her brother who looked like he been crying it kind of threw Manny off her brother never cried as far as she knew.  
  
Manny:Carlos is that you  
  
Carlos walked closer and closer to the bed and Jt,Emma and Mrs.Nelson walked out while they talked.  
  
Manny:Can It be  
  
Carlos:What?  
  
Manny:Carlos crying  
  
Carlos whiped the tears from his face  
  
Carlos:It's just when I heard you pasted out I thought you might be seriously hurt I've been Crazy trying to figure out what you've been doing I know it's only been 3 days but I've been really scared.  
  
Manny:Too bad Dad doesn't feel like that seems like all of the guys in my life are leaving me  
  
Carlos:That's not true you know that I will never leave and it looks like Jt is in Love  
  
Manny:No Jt had a small crush on me but he doesn't Love  
  
Carlos:That's not what he told me  
  
Manny:What did he tell word for word(Manny squeezed her eyes in pain and her head and Stomach started to hurt again)  
  
Carlos:Manuella are you ok  
  
Manny:Yeah I just don't know what's wrong with me do you think something is wrong with the baby  
  
Carlos:I'll go check  
  
Manny:Thank you Carlos  
  
Carlos:Don't worry rememeber 'Te Amo Manuella'(I Love you Manuella)  
  
Manny:'I SE TE AMO MUY'(I know I love you too)  
  
Carlos walked out of the room and ran into the doctor while Jt came back in  
  
Manny:Hey Jt  
  
Jt:Are you feeling better  
  
Manny:I don't know the pain isn't as bad but it's still there. Is Craig and Ashley here the last thing I remember is him asking me was I ok.  
  
Jt:He ask me and Emma to tell him everything that happened and to take care of you and to tell you he's sorry  
  
Manny:Yeah he's sorry I'm sorry  
  
Jt walked over to the bed and Sat at the end  
  
Jt:What are you sorry for  
  
Manny:Lots of things for trying to take Craig away from ashley and making my Mom and Dad hate me dragging you andEmma and Mrs.Nelson into this and being so dumb to think that Craig would ever love me  
  
Jt moved closer to Manny  
  
Jt:Manny you have to forget that now you have a baby that's growing inside of you that's going to need all of your love and attention and you didn't Drag Mrs.Nelson and Emma into anything they care about you and they wanted to take care of you  
  
Manny:Well what about you  
  
Jt:Manny you don't get it yet I Love you and I think I've loved you ever since we met each other remember what happened we first met  
  
Manny smiled brightly thinking about Manny when she first Met Jt it was just a few mintues after she Met Emma  
  
Flashback  
  
Manny walked into pre-school with a pretty pink dress and a pink Bow in her hair that added a nice touch to her long black hair that flowed down her back.  
  
Class had started and Manny was sitting alone and Emma had walked over after had been sitting alone herself and introduce herself.  
  
Emma:Hi I'm Elizabeth Nelson but every one calls me Emma what's your name  
  
Manny:My name is Manuella Santos Manny for short  
  
Emma:Well wanna play with that Finger stuff  
  
Manny:Yeah it looks fun  
  
Emma and Manny walked over to the finger painting table and started painting  
  
Emma:Hey Manny you see the Little boy in the corner that was playing around all day  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Emma:I think he like you  
  
Manny:No yuck boys are gross  
  
Emma:Totally but he's by himself maybe we should tell him to come play with the finger stuff  
  
Manny:I guess so  
  
Manny and Emma walked over to the boy who was alone  
  
Manny:Hi I'm Manny and This is Emma do you want to play with us  
  
BOY:You girls want to play with me  
  
Emma:Yeah  
  
Manny:So what's your name  
  
Boy:James Tiberius  
  
Emma:What?  
  
Boy:James Tiberius but I like Jt better  
  
Manny:Ok Jt so come on  
  
Jt:Your the first person that I ever told that I like to be called Jt and really called me Jt  
  
Manny:Why didn't they call you that if you asked  
  
Jt:I'm a kid they don't listen to me they just laugh at me  
  
Manny:Well I won't Jt  
  
Jt smiled brightly and Manny returned the smile as they walked back over to the Finger painting table  
  
Jt:Hey Manny  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Jt:Um......your dress is really pretty  
  
Manny:Thanks  
  
Jt:And I like your bow it's really pretty  
  
Manny:Thank you Jt  
  
End of Flashback  
  
When Manny snapped back to reality she noticed that her and Jt's lips were pressed up against each other as she liked that feeling more than she liked kissing Craig.Manny never wanted to pull away and Jt felt the same but they parted when they saw Mrs.Nelson,Carlos andA Female doctor enter the room with a serious look on her face as if she was going to give some terrible news.  
  
Doctor:Hello Ms.Santos I have some about........ 


	11. Some good news and some REALLY bad news

Some Good news and Some REALLY Bad  
  
Doctor:I have some news about you and Your baby  
  
Manny quickly lifted herself up as the female doctor pulled herself up.  
  
Manny:Doctor um...  
  
Doctor:I rather you call me Veronica  
  
Manny:Um.. ok Verconia the baby isn't  
  
Doctor/Veronica:No the baby is perfectly fine you need to keep your blood pressure down we ran some test and saw that your blood pressure was Extremely to high for someone your age Especially when your pregnant and the baby often gives off warning signs that something is wrong like really bad headaches or in your case serve stomach aches  
  
Mrs.Nelson:So what can we do to make sure her and her baby has the best of health  
  
Doctor/Veronica:Well Just keep her in a calm environment where she get a lot of rest and I also noticed you need more food Your eating for two now and as I look at you,You look like a pretty In shape Cheerleading,little food eating girl,and we're going to have to do something about that because already your three weeks pregnant and your fifthteen pounds under-weight it's nothing really to worry about just eat a little more  
  
Manny:I'm three weeks Pregnant  
  
Doctor/Veronica:Yes You didn't know  
  
Manny:No I've been dealing with a lot and I haven't had time to go to the Hospital  
  
Doctor/Veronica:Well I have an idea I have a Private office where I take care of young expecting mothers I started right after I got my degree because as a mother at the age of fourteen I found myself in similar situtations as girls like yourself and It's a free of Charge where I give free check-ups and even give you pictures on a sonogram as your baby gets older and starts to hit the nine months mark  
  
Mrs.Nelson:I was also a young mother and I think what you are doing is wonderful and I think Manny will be more than happy to go right Manny  
  
Manny:Yes thank you so much  
  
Doctor/Veronica:Your welcome here's my card the directions is on there and You can see anytime you want and If you want to call me my home and office number on there I'm there from 3 p.m to 8 p.m. mon.-sat. and that's it I guess you can go home  
  
Manny:So that's it I can go  
  
Doctor/Veronica:Yup It's been nice talking to you Manny and I hope to see you in my office  
  
Manny:I'll be there um..Tomorrow around four  
  
Doctor:That will be great I'll see you there ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Craig sat in the living room looking at the T.V. but not watching he was busy thinking about what had happened after school not with Manny not to say he wasn't worried about her but Ashley had said something that worried him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ashley's Room  
  
Ashley:That was weird what happened to Manny today I hope she's ok  
  
Craig:Yeah I hope she is too let's not talk about that right now  
  
Ashley:What do you want to talk about  
  
Craig:Well for starters when are we going to tell your parents about the you know  
  
Craig said putting his head on her stomach  
  
Ashley:I don't know just not now ok I've messed up a lot before you came here but this time I've really messed up and I've been trying to regain their trust and I know this isn't going to be the best way to do it  
  
Craig:But we can do it  
  
Ashley:NO WE CAN'T!!!  
  
Craig:Ash Listen to me I love you and I will love this baby no matter what  
  
Ashley:Craig did you know that teenage mothers die giving birth sometimes I think we should get an abor...  
  
Craig:NO!!!!  
  
Ashley:Why it would be easier and my dad could take me he lives fifthteen minutes from a clinic and he wouldn't tell my mom until I was ready  
  
Craig:ASH NO OK WE CAN DO THIS!!!!  
  
Ashley simply answered with an ok but something about that ok didn't sound to well like she didn't didn't care what he said she was going to go through with it anyway.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Joey:CRAIG!!  
  
Craig snapped out of his daze and saw that the T.V. was off and that Joey was standing in front of it.  
  
Craig:Oh hey Joey what's up  
  
Joey:I don't know You've been just staring at the T.V. and I called you like twenty times  
  
Craig:Nothing I'm just distracted  
  
Joey:Well Ash is here she's in your room waiting for you she doesn't look to good  
  
Craig:Ok thanks  
  
Craig jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to his room when Craig walked into his room he saw Ashley sitting on his bed crying holding a pillow.  
  
Craig walked over to her and put his arm around her and when he did she was shaking.  
  
Craig:What's the matter?  
  
Ashley:Craig I'm so Sorry I don't know....  
  
Craig:What Ash calm down what are you sorry about  
  
Ashley:I...I...I got an....I got an Abortion  
  
Craig:YOU DID WHAT!!!!  
  
Ashley:I'm sorry...I'm sorry It's just I messed up so much and My dad was really upset and I knew My mom would be and when I told her she was REALLY upset now I'm moving in with my dad he lives in L.A.  
  
Craig:HOW COULD YOU!!!  
  
Ashley started crying harder Joey could hear crying but didn't want to interfer so decided to just chill for a while.  
  
Ashley:Craig I'm really sor....  
  
Craig:ASHLEY GET OUT GET NOW!!!!!  
  
Ashley looked Craig and could see that he was mad and furious but she could see that he was hurt and she never wanted to hurt him like that tears started coming down his face as he kept shouting she felt more tears come down her face as she turned and ran down the stairs pasting Joey who stood there asking her what was wrong but she just contiued running not answering him.  
  
Joey walked up to Craig's room and opened the door to Craig who was competely destroying the room in tears.Joey ran over him trying to grab him trying to get a hold him but after a few minutes of struggling Joey finally got a hold of him and calmed him down.  
  
Craig:She got...got an abortion Ash got an abortion  
  
Joey:Craig I'm really sorry...  
  
A very sleepy Angie walked into the room rubbing her eyes.  
  
Angie:Daddy what's going on what's wrong with Craig  
  
Joey:Nothing Honey go back to bed I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in  
  
Angie:But..  
  
Joey:Just do what daddy saids  
  
Angie:Ok  
  
Angie turned and walked back into her room. 


	12. Helping Craig Forgive but not Forgetting...

Helping Craig Forgive but not Forgetting herself  
  
Manny awoke from the best sleep ever she looked over at Emma's bed that Snake and Emma put up and it looked great but she wasn't there she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2 pm how could she possibly sleep that long.Manny walked up the stairs and saw Mrs.Nelson rocking baby Jack while watching T.v. with Emma.  
  
Manny:Hey Mrs.Nelson, Emma  
  
Emma:Hey Manny we didn't want to wake you we we're going to come down in a few minutes to remind you about your appointment with Doctor Veronica  
  
Manny:Oh yeah I totally forgot  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Well you got plenty of time you can go back to sleep If you want  
  
Manny:No thanks I'm up now I'll watch some T.V. with you guys and then get ready in a couple of minutes  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Ok Well Snake just went to get some things from the store about time he gets back with the car it will be time for us to go  
  
Manny:Ok and Mrs.Nelson,Emma Thanks for what your doing you  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Manny You don't have to thank me or Emma Your family to us ok  
  
Manny smiled:Ok  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Do you wanna come over here and hold baby Jack  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Manny walked over to the couch and Mrs.Nelson carefully handed Manny baby Jack and Manny carefully took him into her arms making sure not to be to rough with him or not to drop.  
  
Manny:He is so cute If I have a boy I want it to look just like baby Jack  
  
Manny contiuned to watch T.V and rocking Jack until he fell asleep Manny looked at the clock on the T.V. and saw 3 p.m. she decided to get up from and get ready for her appointmeant with Doctor Veronica. As Manny got up bell rang since she was already up she decided to answer it whil still rocking Baby Jack though he was sleep as she opened the door she didn't take her eyes off of the baby but quickly looked up when she heard no other than Craig say "Hi Manny".  
  
Manny:Craig?!  
  
Emma heard Craig's name and looked over to her mother who nodded her to go see what was going on Emma walked over to the door with a not to pleased look on her face.  
  
Craig:Hey Emma  
  
Emma:Craig what are you doing here  
  
Craig:I wanted to talk to Manny  
  
Emma:Now You want to talk where were you.....  
  
Manny:Emma please let's not make a lot of noise we'll wake Baby Jack I'll just talk to Craig outside ok  
  
Emma:Yeah  
  
Manny carefully handed baby Jack over to Emma making sure when she gave him to her she didn't wake him.  
  
Manny walked behind Craig closing the door slightly behind her.  
  
Manny sat down on the steps and Craig followed.  
  
For awhile neither one said anything they just looked out into the empty street waiting for the other to say something when Craig finally broke the silence.  
  
Craig:So How's the baby  
  
Manny:The baby's Fine I was just really stressed the doctor said I'm going to be ok a I have a check-up with her today Mrs.Nelson and Emma are going with me  
  
Craig:Do you want me to come  
  
Manny:Craig don't ok You wanted nothing to do with this baby now don't pretend you are concerned  
  
Craig:That's not true Manny I was scared ok two babies by two different girls how did you expect me to act ok  
  
Manny:Well did you ever hear that saying You Made your bed now lie in it  
  
Craig:Manny your right and I know that now  
  
Manny:Besides what would Ashley think  
  
Craig:Ashley's leaving later on today  
  
Manny:Why you didn't tell her about....  
  
Craig:No She didn't something I could never forgive her for  
  
Manny:What?  
  
Craig didn't answer he just looked into the empty street once again.  
  
Manny:Craig you don't have to tell me but If Ash Is leaving today I don't think you should be mad at her knowing she's caring your baby and all  
  
Craig:There Is no baby  
  
Manny:WHAT?!!  
  
Craig:Ashley had an Abortion can you believe it she had an abortion I hate her so much for that  
  
Manny:Don't say that  
  
Craig:Why not?!!  
  
Manny:I understand your mad but have you ever thought of it from Ashley's point of view  
  
Craig:It should make difference what point of view it should come from it's still taking a helpless life  
  
Manny:Yeah but Ashley made some....  
  
Craig:Mistakes I know  
  
Manny:Yeah when she was in grade eight she decided to take Ecstasy Ashley's Parents had gone away and her and Toby were allowed to bring one friend over but I don't I think Paige was upset about and pulled one of her guilit trips on her and got her to invite her then Paige invited Hazel but that wasn't enough Paige wanted her to bring Jimmy so she did but before she did Sean came downstairs from this little boys thing with Toby and Jt, Jt who brought the Ecstasy I guess he told Sean to do something with it cut it in half or something but Sean gave it to Ashley and told her to get rid of it but she took it instead something about not wanting to be Miss Perfect that everyone thought she was and It just ended up being the worst night of her life she embrassed Paige and Jimmy not to mention herself and Toby told me that Things at first weren't so good they didn't trust her she sometimes cried all night after hearing her parents say they didn't know how they could ever trust her again and now this her being pregnant that's not only scary but looking into your parents eyes and seeing the disappointment knowing that the once Little girl image you hated but kind of like would never be there Craig it's hard to know you did that to your parents  
  
Craig sat there inside wanting to kill himself for not atleast taking the time to hear Ashley's side of the story.  
  
Craig:So What do you think I should do  
  
Manny:I can't tell you what you should do but I can tell you what I would, I would go find Ashley before she leaves and Just comfort her because Craig after what she's been through she's going to need a lot of it and she doesn't need anyone to hate her right now because she's going to hate herself more than anyone else could possibly try to  
  
Craig looked at Manny then at his feet.  
  
Craig:Manny Thank You  
  
Manny:Just Go  
  
Craig got up from off the stairs and ran down them.  
  
Manny:Craig I'll tell you how the check-up went  
  
Craig:Thanks Manny  
  
Manny:Bye Craig  
  
Manny opened the door and saw Mrs.Nelson on the couch by herself watching T.V.  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Manny I'm sorry  
  
Manny:For what?  
  
Mrs.Nelson:I kind of Ease dropped  
  
Manny:That's ok  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Manny that was a wonderful thing you did for Craig  
  
Manny:Mrs.Nelson I kind of lied  
  
Mrs.Nelson:About What?  
  
Manny walked over the couch and sat next to Mrs.Nelson  
  
Manny:I'm really sorry about what happened with Craig and Ashley but Craig really hurt me over and over again I can't let that happen to this baby he can't hurt this baby like he's hurt me  
  
Mrs.Nelson:So what are saying  
  
Manny:I don't want him to have anything to do with this baby and I feel so bad for saying that after what just happened  
  
Mrs.Nelson didn't know what to say she just pulled Manny in for a tight hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Craig ran down the street as fast as he could until he reached Ashley's house where he saw her hugging Terri outside with her bag in one hand and with her other pulling away from the hug.When she did she stared into Terri's eyes and said something that made her giggle then she looked up and saw Craig.Terri quickly turned around and looked at Craig disgusted.  
  
Ashley:Craig what are you doing here  
  
Craig:I wanted to talk to you  
  
Terri:I'm going to go into the house and get your other the bag from upstairs  
  
Ashley:Thank You  
  
Craig watched Terri walk away before he said anything and when he was sure that she was gone .  
  
Craig:So Your really leaving  
  
Ashley:Yeah Listen Craig I know I hurt you and I'm so..........  
  
Craig:No Ash I'm Sorry I never stop to look at it from your point of view and though I don't agree with it I'm still sorry I blew up at you like that Yesterday  
  
Ashley:Craig I thought you hated me and now you're sorry what happened in between  
  
Craig:I talked to Manny I know you probably didn't want anyone to know but she was wondering about what happened and why you we're leaving  
  
Ashley:No it's ok How is she doing anyway  
  
Craig:She's Fine  
  
Ashley:Well Tell her I said thank you for understanding though I don't know how she would  
  
Craig:Ash listen I'm sorry and You'll always be important to me and I'll always have a place for you and the baby in my heart  
  
Ashley looked at Craig and couldn't find the words to match his they were so perfectly put she just took one more look at him and could feel the tears come down her face Craig walked over to Ashley and hugged her tight.  
  
Craig:I love you Ashley  
  
Ashley:I love you too  
  
Craig kissed her on the forehead. 


	13. The Easedroppers are everywhere

The Easedroppers are everywhere  
  
The next couple of weeks for Manny were great her and Mrs.Nelson were becoming more and more closer. Her and Jt were forming a realtionship but as much as much as she wanted to she couldn't return the intensity of his feelings.The doctor appointments with Doctor Veronica were going great even though she warned her that young girls around her age giving birth sometime don't make it which scared her but she and Mrs.Nelson both told her that it was just a precaution all doctors took.  
  
Today was the day she couldn't go to school anymore she was getting bigger and bigger and people would soon grow to know she was Pregnant and even crack jokes and she couldn't handle being teased and taunted because she was pregnant.Manny walked into the school in a long t-shirt and regular jeans and as she walked into the school getting strange looks from boys and even girls she contiuned to walk,Walking past Paige who obviously was still giving her the cold shoulder and Jt who was giving her a comforting smile making her feel a little better and then she finally reached the door to Principal Raditach's office where she saw Craig who she hadn't seen since Ashley leave standing there with Joey and Liberty filling cards in the office.  
  
Manny:Excuse me Mr.Raditach I have to talk to you it's very in important  
  
Craig and Joey both turned around Completely shocked at how much weight she had gained Craig the only one of the two who knew why but still shocked.  
  
Mr.Raditach:Manny I'm kind of Busy How about you and Craig sit for a minute while I talk to Jerimah in Private then I get back to you  
  
Manny:But...  
  
Mr.Raditach:I'll be with you in just a second  
  
Manny sighed and sat down  
  
Joey:Hey Manny  
  
Manny:Yeah hey Joey  
  
Joey shrugged off Manny's unenthusiastic hey and turned and went back to talking to Principal Raditach.Craig walked over to the bench and sat down beside Manny.Liberty who didn't really like Manny since her and Jt starting spending some much time together began easedropping.  
  
Craig:Hey Manny  
  
Manny:Craig  
  
Craig:So If you don't mind me asking what do you have to talk to Raditach about Is it about the baby  
  
Liberty eyes opened wide could Manny be Pregnant was that the reason Jt was spending some much time with her maybe it was his so many questions ran through her head.  
  
Manny:Yes It is not that you care  
  
Craig:Manny let's not start this again you know I care about this baby It's my baby and I want to do right by it but you have to give me some time to tell Joey  
  
Manny:Craig don't bother I don't even want you to have anything to do with it  
  
Craig:What?!  
  
Manny:Be quiet and You heard me  
  
Craig:Manny You can't do that  
  
Manny:I don't want to talk about this here  
  
Before Craig could open his mouth to say more Manny stormed off and Liberty followed Craig looked at Liberty curious as to know what she was up to he didn't know her that well be he knew she was sneaky.  
  
Manny pushed the Girls washroom door open and going over to the sink and splashing water on her face.She jumped when she heard the door open.  
  
Manny:Oh my god Liberty you scared me  
  
Liberty:I'm sorry  
  
Manny:Uh..Ok  
  
Manny didn't like the tone in Liberty's voice it meant she was up to something.  
  
Liberty:Manny How have you been  
  
Manny:Fine I guess Listen Liberty your acting weird and it's starting to freak me out  
  
Liberty:Well Manny I would like to ask you and Craig a favor  
  
Manny:Liberty You can ask me a favor but Craig you have to ask yourself  
  
Liberty:Well I kind of heard what happened in Prinicpal Raditach's office with you and Craig....  
  
Manny:You mean you Ease dropped Nice Liberty Real nice  
  
Liberty:I'm sorry But you guys weren't exactly talking In private and I wasn't that far away  
  
Manny:So what do you want  
  
Liberty:I want you and Craig to talk about how it feels to know your going to be Teen Parents soon  
  
Within the Washroom Manny heard a gasp.  
  
Manny:Wait did you hear that Is someone in here  
  
After about a five second wait the door opened and It was Paige Manny heart fell in that one instant she knew about time this day was over the while school would know.  
  
Paige:How could you?!  
  
Manny:Paige listen....  
  
Paige:Craig had a girlfriend who in which he got Pregnant and you slept with him and got yourself pregnant  
  
Manny:I didn't get myself pregnant I didn't go in there expecting to get Pregnant ok it just happened besides this happened before Ashley got Pregnant not to mention it takes two to get Pregnant  
  
Paige:You know your right When I find Craig I'm going to tell him off  
  
Paige stormed out of the washroom in search of Craig.  
  
Manny:Great Liberty Look what you have done now  
  
Manny pushed away from the sink trying to catch up with Paige before she caught up with Craig but it was to late she was aleady telling him off right in front of Joey.  
  
Manny walked up closer to Paige to hear what Paige was saying and when she got close enough to hear she wanted to just die.  
  
Paige:Craig answer me how could you do that to Ashley the girl you Supposedly loved  
  
Joey:Wait a minute Paige what's going on  
  
Manny:Joey wait this is all my fault can we talk about this in Prinicpal Raditach's office  
  
Mr.Raditach:I think that would be wise Instead of making a scene Paige please get to class Manny,Craig Jermiah come to my office  
  
Manny sighed and followed Joey,Craig and Prinicpal Raditach into the office hoping this would go bette then she expected it to go. 


End file.
